The present invention relates to apparatus for the mechanized transfer of objects to and from containers, and particularly to apparatus which enables such operations to be controlled from a distance.
In many industrial situations, objects must be transferred from one location to another in a precisely controlled manner by means of power operated conveying devices either because of the size and/or weight of the objects or because the objects constitute a hazard to operating personnel.
All of these considerations exist when it is necessary to replace or transfer large components of a nuclear reactor. A particular case of this type involves the exchange of rod control cluster (RCC) elements in a fuel assembly for a reactor core. Specifically, a reactor core includes a plurality of fuel assemblies each of which contains an RCC element which must be replaced from time to time. Such replacement involves lifting out of the RCC element previously installed therein, transfer of that RCC element to a holding position, and then installation of a new RCC element. The movements involved in each of these operations must be precisely controlled by an operator who can view the operation while being isolated from the radioactive material of the elements and fuel assembly.